In Another Time Line
by skatiedid
Summary: An AU! where Okabe and Kurisu are married and parents of their baby girl, Mayuri. Warning: Character Death


"CHRISTINA! WE HAVE DONE IT! WE'VE CREATED A LITTLE MINION!" Okabe exclaimed holding his new born daughter in his arms.  
"First of all, My name is not Christina for the millionth time!" Kurisu retorted from her hospital bed. "Secondly, our daughter is NOT a minion!"  
Okabe frowned. "But my dear, how can you say that she is not a minion? She is my child after all."  
Rolling her eyes Kurisu frowned. "Give me her before you terrify her." She mutters, to which Okabe obliged with a small smile as he placed the infant in her arms.  
"What are we going to name her?" He asks softly as he watches the baby close her gray eyes resting against her tired mother.  
"Hmm, I like the name Mayuri." Kurisu said with a yawn.  
"Mayuri it is then." Okabe says smiling.  
"The next minion I get to name though. It is only fair after all my fair Christina, seeing as you are only my assistant." Kurisu glared at him and threw her leg out successfully kicking him in the stomach.  
"I think one is enough for now, and I am not your assistant." She mutters before falling asleep.

Three days later Mayuri was brought home from the hospital.  
"Oh is that her?" Daru asks staring down at the baby in the crib. "She's a cute thing isn't she?" He chuckles.  
Okabe nods. "Just like her mother." He smiles as he picks her up and stares back at her big gray eyes that he fell in love with from the first second he saw them. "Shes an angel sent from above to become her fathers little helper." He chuckles.  
Daru nods. "Sure, how does Kurisu feel about that?" he questions raising a brow.  
"She is not on board yet." Okabe mumbles as he grabs a binky with his free hand still holding Mayuri close to him.  
"I'm back." Kurisu's voice carried from the doorway. "Hello Daru." She says as she walks over to Okabe. "Does she need to be fed yet?" She asks.  
"She has been silent, actually I'm kind of worried about her silence." Okabe mumbles handing her off to Kurisu.  
"Lets go see if you're hungry." She says with a tender smile as she walks into Okabe and her room.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR MAYURIIIIIIIII! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" Mayuri sat in her highchair at her first birthday party which consisted of Okabe and Kurisu, obviously, and Daru. She sat a binky in her mouth and a party hat on, her big gray eyes going from person to person in confusion. Kurisu snapped a few pictures before placing a small chocolate cake infront of the small girl, who in turn stared at it for a few minutes before getting a handfull and proceeding to throw it directly at her father.  
"A-Aaah! Mayuri! No that's not nice!" Kurisu said as she tried not to laugh.  
"She is going to be an evil minion for her father, she has proven this countless times now!" Okabe exclaims as he cleans off his lab coat.  
"Her throwing up on you as an infant does not account for being evil, nor does this. And for the last time OUR DAUGHTER IS NOT A MINION!" Kurisu exclaimed, as soon as she yelled Mayuri began to cry.  
"Oh nononon shhh sweetie its okay." Kurisu cooed as she picked up the small sobbing girl. "I know, I know daddy is a great big idiot." She uttered as she gently bounced the girl and rubbed her back soon calming the young girl down. The small girl soon reached down and grabbed a handful of cake eating it quietly for a few minutes. An hour later they sat down with her for her to open her gifts.  
"YOU GOT A ONE YEAR OLD A CHEMISTY SET?! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING YOU IDIOT?!" Kurisu exclaimed grabbing the box from the one year old before something happened.  
"I was thinking she could be a mad scientist like her father, start young." He says with a smile.  
Mayuri began to cry softly, only small whimpers. "M-Mama no nice!" She exclaimed as she got up and walked over to where her father sat on the floor throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him.  
"Yes mama, not very nice to be yelling at papa." Okeba scolded with a triumphant smile as he picked up the girl in his arms.

Mayuri frowned as she stared down at her dinner.  
"Mayuri sweetie, are you feeling alright? You haven't even touched your chicken tenders." Kurisu asked worried.  
"I'm okay mama, its just today..." Mayuri fell silent chewing her lip before looking from her mother to her father. "Today teacher got mad at me and gave me a note to give to you and papa." she said softly as she got up from her chair and went to her backpack.  
"Why did your teacher get mad at you sweet heart?" Okabe asked stunned that his little angel could possibly be in trouble, the worst she had ever done was claiming that buying an Upa Plush was an emergency.  
"Teacher said that I was lying." Mayuri said sniffing as she handed Kurisu the note.  
"Dear Mrs. and Mr. Rintarou, your daughter has been claiming that her father is a "Mad Scientist" who is searching for "Stein's Gate". You may want to sit down with your child and explain to her that you are both simply scientists, and that there is no such thing as this "Stein's Gate"." Kurisu stopped reading and looked at Okabe.  
"WHO DOES THIS WOMAN THINK SHE IS? PROCLAIMING THAT MAYURI IS A LIAR SIMPLY BECAUSE SHE DOES NOT UNDERSTAND WHAT A MAD SCIENTIST IS?! I AM GOING TO GO PROVE TO THIS WOMAN THAT I AM INDEED A MAD SCIENTIST. ANY PROPOSITION THAT STEIN'S GATE DOES NOT EXIST WILL BE DESTROYED!" Okabe exclaimed followed by his usual laugh to which Mayuri clapped and giggled.  
"Sweetie, eat your dinner, don't worry about what your teacher said your father and I will set this straight together later." Kurisu said with a sigh as she began to eat her own dinner. The next morning Kurisu awoke in an empty bed which was odd seeing as she was usually the one to wake up Mayuri and Okabe. As she went to the kitchen she saw a dressed Okabe and Mayuri sittting at the kitchen table eating breakfast.  
"Ahhh my fair Christina, I will be taking the minion to school today." Okabe said with a smile as he took his plate to the sink.  
"Mayuri is not a minion and I thought after we got married you would stop with that stupid nickname!" Kurisu exclaimed.  
Okabe chuckled and walked over pressing a kiss to her forehead. "I can't help that you are cute when you're mad. " He whispers causing his wife to blush.  
"S-Shut up." She mumbles and kisses him quickly. "If you're taking Mayuri to school you have to leave now." She says and gets herself a cup of tea.  
"We will be off then. I will be back soon assistant do not begin experiments without me." Okabe says as he gets a coat for Mayuri.  
"Bye Bye Mama." Mayuri says as she hugs her mother.  
"Bye sweetie have a good day." She smiles and kisses her forehead. As Okabe and Mayuri leave for school she sighs softly, if she didn't have her husband and her little girl in her life she has no idea what she would be.  
As Okabe and Mayuri arrive at school Mayuri's teacher greets them. "Ah good morning Mr. Rintarou. I hope my note didn't cause you to worry." She says as Mayuri runs over to her friend and hugs him.  
"Oh Ma'am your note has caused worry!" Okabe replies. "HOW CAN YOU ASSUME THAT I AM A MERE SCIENTIST?! I AM NO SUCH THING, FAIR CHRISTINA MAY BE A MERE SCIENTIST BUT I AM A MAD SCIENTIST!" Okabe exclaims with a laugh.  
"S-Sir, please calm down you're scaring the children." The woman replies as she reaches for her phone.  
"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! SUCH AN ASSUMPTION IS APPALLING!"  
A half an hour later Kurisu is storming into the principals office where her five year old innocent daughter and husband sit. "What were you thinking you IDIOT?!" She asks glaring at Okabe.  
"I was thinking I would not end up in the Principals office for simply explaining my profession." He retorts.  
"Mama, only bad kids go to the principals office am I a bad kid?" Mayuri asks her eyes wide.  
"No sweetie you're an angel, your father is an idiot." She sighs. "After this we will head home and you can get an Upa and some Ice Cream alright?" She smiles. "Okay mama!" Mayuri says happily.

"MAMA! MAMA!" Kurisu awoke to the sound of her five and a half year old daughter screaming her name.  
"Okabe, Okabe wake up! Something is wrong with Mayuri!" She hisses out shaking her husband before turning on the light and glancing at the clock before jumping out of bed followed by her husband. They rushed to Mayuri's room to find the small girl clutching her leg.  
"M-Mama, my leg hurts." She sobs out.  
"Oh sweetie, its probably growing pains, let me look." She says softly as she sits on the edge of her daughters bed. "It looks okay to me, Okabe can you get her an ice pack to hold on it?" She asks looking at her worried husband.  
"Yeah, I'll go get one." He says calming slightly.  
Mayuri sniffles. "Mama, it really hurts." She sobs out. Okabe returns with an Upa Ice Pack for his daughter.  
"Here sweetheart, put this on it." He says gently placing the ice pack on spot his daughter had been holding.  
"You want Papa to stay in here with you for a while?" Kurisu asks softly as she strokes her daughters hair.  
"Yes." The small girl replies, big tears still running down her cheeks from her dark gray eyes. "Can you stay in here too Mama?" She whispers.  
Kurisu nods and picks up the small girl placing her in the middle of the bed giving both herself and Okabe enough room to lay on the bed with her. Kurisu wakes up the next morning with her daughter between her and Okabe she smiles and gently places a kiss on top of her daughters head before slowly climbing from the bed and starting breakfast, the last thing on her mind is the idea that the pain in her daughters leg might not be growing pains.

A year later Kurisu and Okabe sit in bed with their daughter, however this time it is not at home, this time they are at the hospital. In the last year Mayuri hadn't complained of any pains in her leg and they brushed off the original pain as growing pains, that was until they noticed a large lump around her knee. They took her to the doctors office that day and were informed that they should have acted sooner and had to take her to the hospital for an x-ray.  
"Mama, do x-rays hurt?" Mayuri asked clutching her Upa plush.  
"No honey, they don't hurt, they just take a picture of your bones." She says forcing a smile.  
"Oh. Okay. Can they take a picture of my Upa with me?" She asks innocently.  
"No sweet heart, your Upa is going to have to stay here with your mother and I." Okabe answers this time with a smile that doesn't quite reach his eyes. The door opens and a nurse comes in with a smile.  
"Alright Mayuri lets get you down to the x-ray machine, mommy and daddy have to stay here with Upa though, okay?" The nurse says as she rolls a wheel chair up to the side of the bed and Okabe picks her up placing her gently in the chair.  
"O-Okay." She replies fat tears in the corners of her eyes.  
"We'll be right here when you come back okay sweetie?" Kurisu says pressing a kiss to her daughters black hair.  
"Okay." Mayuri says before the nurse rolls her out of the room.  
"Okabe, I'm scared." Kurisu whispers now that their daughter is gone. Okabe sighs.  
"So am I but, lets just not assume it's the worst. It could be anything." He says softly as he holds his wife against his chest feeling hot tears starting to reach the surface of his eyes as he hears the soft sniffles from his wife.  
Fifteen minutes later the nurse came back with Mayuri. "Mama Papa Upa I'm back." She said with a smile.  
"Hey, sweetie." Kurisu says and picks up the tiny girl.  
"And here's Upa!" Okabe says placing the stuffed animal on her lap.

A week later they get called back to the doctor but are told to leave Mayuri at home. Kurisu sobs the second the words leave the doctors mouth.  
"Cancer, stage two Osteosarcoma. Also known as-"  
Okabe interrupts the doctor, he had done research in the past week just out of fear. "Bone Cancer, stage two means it has spread but spread to where?" The doctor sighs and clears his throat as he points to the x-ray image.  
"Those white masses in her lungs are cancer, we can't cure her but we can go through treatment to keep her alive as long as we can." He says solemnly and it isn't until now that Kurisu is able to speak again.  
"No, I don't want her to live in the hospital, as long as this isn't going to hurt her we will just let her live a normal life until she..." She can't put the word in there, the thought of it makes her sick. As they head home Okabe comforts Kurisu the best he can while trying to seem strong. When they get home Kurisu pulls Daru outside and tells him.  
"Hey sweet pea, uh I gotta go home I forgot to do laundry for tomorrow. I'll see you later alright?" He says managing to keep the tears back as he says goodbye to Mayuri.  
"Okay Uncle Daru!" She says with a smile as she hugs him. That night Mayuri sleeps in her parents bed, right in the middle. Kurisu and Okabe both lay awake, Okabe holding back tears and Kurisu silently letting them fall.

A week later they rush her to the hospital in the middle of the night and lay on either side of her in the hospital bed that seems much too big for such a small girl.  
"Mama, Papa. I'm tired." She whispers her breathing heavy, the doctors have already informed them that there is nothing they can do and this might be her last night.  
"Go ahead and go to sleep sweetie, we'll be here in the morning." Kurisu says holding the tears back as she watches her daughters body move with each tiny breath.  
"I love you Mama. I love you Papa." She says smiling before closing her eyes.  
"We love you too sweet heart." Okabe says his voice breaking. The girl holds both of their hands as she takes her final breath. As the heart monitor goes to a flat line Kurisu breaks down holding her daughters body close to hers. Okabe begins to cry. "No. There. There has to be another time line." He whispers.


End file.
